


《凡事都要適當適量》

by Muz7com



Category: Mr Groundhog Tales, Original Work
Genre: M/M, Plurk OC, Sumt, Urethral Play, 創造OC, 原創, 開車
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muz7com/pseuds/Muz7com
Summary: 又名《純情神父俏醫森》，《醫森，泌尿科，惡魔》現今一個惡魔當神父似乎不太稀奇，但惡魔神父這個形象就是禁欲極致的縱欲。一個水庫在暴雨天需要洩洪以走更長遠的路，憋了二百多年終於憋出病。且看純情惡魔如何被妖豔醫森挑弄到解所人生新成就（？）
Relationships: 醫森/瓦薩
Kudos: 12





	《凡事都要適當適量》

**Author's Note:**

> 此篇誕生於賀爾蒙狂暴及噗浪跟風的腦洞。
> 
> 故事邏輯雖已捋過一次，但仍舊有洞，收尾略顯無力，或許哪天補全。請見諒。
> 
> 或許將收錄在《魔女故事集：異色豔麗》中。

「神父，要出門？」當瓦薩心事重重的走出家門，一個在門口澆花的鄰居阿姨向他打了招呼。瓦薩向她點了頭，微笑回答說「是啊，去散步。」阿姨臉上漾出笑容回他「祝你有美好的一天。」「祝你有美好的一天。」

轉身向前行，遠離人群後，他的溫暖微笑消失，眉頭開始皺起，手下意識的撫住下腹，額頭冒起冷汗。一邊喘息，瓦薩一拐一拐的向城中走去。

今天休市，城中幾乎沒人，他拐過休攤的肉舖，走進肉舖旁的小巷，小巷中的水溝充斥著污穢的髒水和不知名的烏黑，隨著他的腳步揚起了難以忍受的腥惡。

那惡臭讓他原本就在疼痛的身體更加難受，味道時不時的在刺激他的鼻腔，並轉化成反胃刺激他原本就只有水的胃，走到半途，他受不了，撐在牆邊乾嘔。嘔半天嘔不出東西，手在胸前順氣，平復了一會又繼續向前。

終於，他停在一道門前，門前有個海龜堆疊形狀木雕柱。拉起門環，敲了三下。木柱上，疊在最上面的海龜抬頭，並開口說話。「有掛號嗎？」「有，這是上次的預約單。」瓦薩將單子拿到海龜面前，海龜看了看，點頭「進去吧。」「欸，等等，使魔不能帶進去，」瓦薩將右耳的鯊魚耳釘拿下，「鯊鯊，在外面等等吧。」鯊魚耳釘閃過流光。「等下就出來。」

瓦薩跨過門檻，有層屏障使他的樣貌改變，又或說是消除了他的偽裝，瓦薩的頭上冒出尖角，艸形狀的角泛著灰色流光，在不同角度下能看見黑色和白色間的金屬光澤，俐落的短髮化成一束馬尾，隨著步伐略微晃動。原本白晰的皮膚變成像是羊皮紙一般的米黃色，瞳孔也不再是可親的褐色，而是沼澤一般的綠色。

要進醫生診間前有一段長廊，一大面都是鏡子。他總是快步走過，平時見到的都是偽裝成人類的樣貌，見到自己惡魔的長相總是羞愧的，畢竟讓他想起這麼崇敬神的自己依舊是惡魔身，他會感到極度的罪惡。推開門，診療室陰暗，只有醫森桌上的檯燈亮著。

「純潔小傢伙，怎麼又來了？」瓦薩對這個稱呼總是有點不自在，右手順了順大腿褲管上的縐折。他不小，他可是惡魔，早已經活了兩百又一十年，再怎麼樣都不會比身為人類的醫森小。

醫森的眼神從他身上掃過，定在他脖子。瓦薩不自覺的摸上脖子，過兩三秒才意識到醫森是看他的領子不是脖子。他今天穿著羅馬領的襯衫，算是便服。「就算不是穿神父服，還是帶著項圈嗎？」見他不回答，醫森又問「嘖，怎麼樣？吃完藥有比較好嗎？」瓦薩癟著嘴沒回答，無奈的搖頭。

「我早就說了，這種根本就不是病。」醫森此時沒戴口罩，露出一張雌雄莫辨的臉，淨白如雪的皮膚，妖治的眉眼綴著一點淚痣和淡薄的烏雲，盛開玫瑰瓣紅色的唇。上次見他束起的銀髮此時是放下的，隨著醫森鬆垮的姿勢披散在他身上，更顯慵懶，如同一件隨意披上的醫生袍，銀髮底下是一件黑色束腰馬甲胸衣和黑色貼身皮革短褲，纖細的腿被長過膝的皮靴包緊。跨下那部位鼓著，說明眼前這個美人是男性。

「這不過就是惡魔太久沒洩慾所以結石了。平時自己尻一發就行了。」冷不丁的聽見眼前的美人吐出這種話，瓦薩的臉衝上了血，耳朵熱燙的感覺讓他低下了臉。

「這樣就難為情？」醫森抬眉，這傢伙是多純潔？還記得第一次來看診，他不過是觸診，壓了三下，這傢伙就聳起帳棚，等了須臾（四十八分鐘）他才消下去。那天根本都沒有得出結果，這人就跑了。

「你是惡魔還我是惡魔？這種程度的Dirty Talk就臉紅成這樣？」森還是一臉稀奇的看著這個臉紅到可以燒水的惡魔。

「坐吧，我要先去泡茶。」他指揮瓦薩坐在那張診療室的椅子上，拿起杯子要向外走，聽到瓦薩坐下在時發出「嘶—」的抽氣聲。

「看起來更嚴重了。」醫森端著水杯，又轉身走了回來，右手快速的伸出，並在瓦薩的下腹連按了幾下。

瓦薩只感到一陣疼痛席來，痛到暈眩的向後坐。醫森用無名指摸了摸眉毛，嘆氣加搖頭。「得了，這沒法再吃藥了，去內間，等等給你做內診。」他說完向診間外走，順便補充說明。

「記得將褲子脫掉。」「電燈在門的右手邊，自己開一下。」

瓦薩有點哀怨的嘆了口氣，動作稍微遲緩的站起，直起身體的動作又讓他扯到痛點，再度倒抽了一口氣。緩慢的走進裡間，摸索著燈的開關。

他按下開關，電流往電燈過去，伴隨著幾聲音效，閃了好幾下才亮。瓦薩看見內間的那張診椅，下意識的閉上眼睛。他不敢想像等下他要光著屁股，給醫森看他私密部位的樣子。日光燈的電流聲滋滋作響，聲音如同蚊蟬煩纏著瓦薩。

瓦薩下定決心，將褲子脫了下來，仔細的把褲子對折，披掛在折疊椅椅背上。正當他猶豫著要不要現在，還是等醫森來再脫下內褲時，醫森的聲音在背後響起，「內褲也脫。」瓦薩嚇的肩膀一縮，像隻受驚的兔子跳起轉向後方，淚眼汪汪的看著醫森。

此時的醫森將頭髮挽起，身上黑沈的馬甲和短褲將其他裸露的皮膚襯的更白。白到反光的手臂現在套著長至上臂的手套，和他的口罩一樣是綠色系。醫森看他扭捏的模樣，不禁翻了白眼，「你不脫我怎麼內診？」

脫，他脫。瓦薩憋著一口氣。脫下內褲，用手微遮並坐到椅子上。「跨上去。」醫森將推車拉來診療椅邊，瓦薩呆傻，「什麼？」「什麼什麼？將腳跨上去。」醫森拍了拍那個瓦薩以為是椅子扶手的地方，瓦薩臉紅了又白，白了又紅。「雙腳都跨上去？」他張大嘴巴，左看右看那幾乎要到肩膀高度的腳架，小幅度的顫抖起來。

醫森沒理他，打開了診療燈並拉到腳架上的位置，「我建議動作快。」邊說邊調整雙邊燈的角度。瓦薩幾近屈辱的將腳抬上腳架，但仍然堅持一手護著跨下處，導致身體不穩，向左邊傾。醫森雖上手調燈，但用餘光瞥顧著人，眼明手快的站到瓦薩的左邊，用身體擋著以防跌落。

「手放下。」醫森盯著瓦薩泛紅泛到耳朵處的臉紅，原本米黃色的肌膚如同沾上粉色玫瑰水，帶上了濕潤和惹人憐愛的色澤。醫森看過無數誘人的惡魔，但這樣子的觸感他還是很想戳戳看的。不過為了不嚇到這個純潔小東西，他沒有伸出手指。

「滋」一聲，日光燈撲閃如垂死的蠅蝶，診間內復歸昏暗寧靜。

瓦薩像赴死般壯烈的閉上雙眼，雙手撐在背後，將屁股抬高，順利的讓腳跨上了腳架。醫森趁著他閉眼將診椅上的束帶固定住他的雙手，瓦薩發出受驚嚇的細聲尖叫，沒理他，醫森又走到瓦薩張開的雙腿之間，固定上雙腳。

瓦薩嘗試掙扎，但越掙扎束帶的束縛度越高，醫森用手掌壓住他的肚子並用上力，疼痛抑止了瓦薩的動作，但仍委屈的抿住唇瓣。醫森俐落的將他的黑色襯衫向上推，以免妨礙等下動作。

其實如果是一般人，在看見這樣如此束縛住的、誘人模樣的瓦薩，不論男女都會在第一時間拋下理智，並騎在他身上狂搖直到極樂之顛。但在醫森眼裡，瓦薩就如同一隻待宰的羔羊。畢竟在他收治過的惡魔不說上千也有上萬，各個妖豔香辣。瓦薩純潔的如同白紙，根本勾不起慾望，更何況他的慾望早已被閹割。

醫森將一罐水性的潤滑液到在他的陰莖上，尤其集中在頂端，冰冷的液體刺激他緊縮下肢，醫森的手壓住了他的腿，不耐煩碎念「別動。」並迅速將並將束繩拉得更緊。昏暗的燈光中，最亮的照明是診療燈，燈光集中在醫森半張被口罩蒙起的臉和他長直手臂的橡膠手套，及他自己的下半身，視覺引導觸覺，感官被放大好幾倍，醫森又倒了些，冰冷再度覆蓋在他最敏感的地方，他打了個哆嗦，陰莖聳在冷空氣，耳垂卻更熱，瓦薩在冷熱中緊繃著身體。

隨後他感受到醫森的手在他的陰莖頂端摸索，瓦薩陷入慌亂，雙手揮舞起來，「你要幹什麼？」「疏通。」「不，你手，摸哪裡？」醫森邊揉開頂端的小洞，一邊從白鐵推車台上拿起根看似筷子的白鐵棒子

「那個是要幹什麼？」不會是他想的那樣吧，恐懼和羞恥將瓦薩推向崩潰。

下一刻，醫森將他的馬眼撐開，並將棒子插入他的尿道。「啊哈…」瓦薩仰頭，感覺到他的尿道被緩緩的撐開，隨著一股瓦薩說不上是痛苦還是快感的陌生感覺從下腹衝上腦袋，那種撐開他的感覺還在隨著醫生的動作，越來越侵入他。

他忍不住哼了出來，隨即咬住下唇，意圖克制著自己，但成效不彰。他低聲直喘，數度抽泣。

原本下腹就因為憋著東西無法釋放而腫脹疼痛，那撐開他的感覺又塞滿他，將他推向一個未知的境地。那堅硬的東西不僅撐開他，還在醫生壓到底的時候，輕戳到他最敏感的地方，戳到的瞬間，他全身蜷縮，似乎是高潮的肌肉反射，可惜被束帶制約，無法移動半分。醫森非常慶幸自己有明智的將他的腳束縛，不然他很有可能就被踢了一腳。

「看來碰到前列腺了。」醫森點了點頭，探了身看向瓦薩的臉，一臉失神。「不愧是純潔的小傢伙，連用這組最幼的一隻都能高潮成這樣。」馥韻的馨香在房裡散開，這是惡魔被點燃慾望的徵兆。

「接下來怎麼辦？」醫森抬眉，緩緩的將棒子退出。隨著醫森將棒子抽出，透明的液體隨著棒子一起溢出管道，濡濕了瓦薩屁股下的墊子，他的睪丸會陰也沾上水光澤，在燈下泛著銀光。醫森左手將棒子擱在不銹鋼鐵盤上，右手碰觸瓦薩的下腹，瓦薩還在高潮的餘韻中，身體本能的抽搐。醫森看到，又連壓好幾下，隨著躺在診療台上的身影抽搐動作，陰莖頂端的小洞有更多透明的液體涓涓流出，醫森搖頭，將診椅附加的接物盤從椅子底下，像抽屜般拉出，以免那看似透明但略黏稠的液體滴到地面。

瓦薩從連串的高潮中拉回一點神智，喘著氣委屈的說「結…束了…嗎？我…想下去。」

醫森右手食指滑過瓦薩的會陰，瓦薩悶哼了一聲，就看見醫森將手指遞到他眼前，食指大拇指反覆接觸拉開，透明液體在動作間拉成一條銀絲，那帶有墮落氣息的味道飄到他的鼻腔，淡淡的腥味讓瓦薩眼前這副光景要多色情有多色情。

「這只是尿道球腺液，嘖，你們惡魔的說法應該是…催情藥或是春藥，主要是潤滑功能，以提供之後抽插動作，而你裡面還有一堆濃到幾乎像是…」醫森說明，視線向上似乎再想著適當的形容詞。「像是…水調的很少的麵糊。」醫森打了個響指，不過隔著橡膠手套，聲音不響。「濃稠的像是麵糊的精液要出來，還得費點功夫，沒那麼簡單。」

「這只是前菜。」醫森又拿起一根比剛才更粗點的棒子，淋上更多水性潤滑液，溫柔的捅進去。瓦薩那感覺又來一輪，這次咬不住嘴唇，叫了出來。

「你叫得滿好聽的。」醫森老實相告，瓦薩聽見這句想回應什麼，但下身傳來的刺激讓他說不出話，只有破碎的呻吟。「忍不住就叫吧，反正這裡也沒人。」醫森耐心的將棒子緩速推入，並隨時注意潤滑液是否足夠潤滑，以免檯上的人受傷，他還得追加後續治療。之後的兩三回，伴著瓦薩高高低低的呻吟哼叫，醫森重複了拔出棒子，檢查流出的液體，再插入更粗的棒子這組動作。來來回回的折騰，讓瓦薩腰以下都軟了，若不是腿和手固定在診椅上，他估計早腰軟滑下來了。

醫森將不知道第幾回的棒子拿出，再次看著涓流出的液體，從透明銀白轉成淺乳白色。瓦薩開始熟悉這種向他未知襲來的浪潮。只要咬緊下唇，咬出齒印的力量便可控制理智，但在拔出的瞬間仍舊無法控制股間的抽搐。

醫森將食指中指無名指併攏，用指腹壓了壓肚臍以下的範圍。「啊啊—」瓦薩連聲的驚叫，不用他說痛，醫森也知道裡面還有。「你病例上說你今年二百一十歲，該不會這兩百年來你從來沒有抒解過？」「這很骯髒…」如同做錯事的孩子，他帶著羞恥堅持立場的申告著，「要愛主勝過於慾望，慾望使人墮落。」雖然眼前的場景讓這個辯白有些無力。黑色的襯衣上濺上了噴灑的圓點，一部份被瓦薩的汗濡濕貼在身上，壓印出精實的線條。「你是惡魔吧？」醫森驚訝的身體後仰，「就算是人類的神職人員，也沒有那麼愛著主。」而且更骯髒，醫森沒說出來。

可是照理來說，惡魔兩百多年不紓解，也不至於那麼嚴重，畢竟是惡魔嘛身體強度比人類強，被刀戳心臟被開膛被爆肛什麼的都不大會死而且好得很快，兩三天又活蹦亂跳的。忽然他想到什麼，皺起眉頭，上手就要將瓦薩的衣服扯開。「不要扯，會壞。」瓦薩帶著哭腔哀求，擔心衣服被扯壞無法人模人樣的走回家。「好好好好好。」醫森敷衍的回應他，手指兩三下解開了襯衫扣子。

還沒拆掉領子，他就看見在瓦薩的胸腹肌銜接的凹谷、胸骨末端間，有個只有夢魔種才有的圖紋，倒水滴形狀的線條。

「啊嘶，竟然是夢魔種。」若不是他記得手套上有沾上液體，他真的很想用掌根拍自己的額頭。

最難搞的夢魔種，療程總比別人長，藥量要下得更重，非常耗費資源的惡魔種。醫森收回他的手，嘆了口氣，從來沒有惡魔的抒解療程嚴重到需要進行第二階段，更沒有夢魔會來他這治療紓解。醫森一股氣憋著，對著純潔到無知的惡魔也撒不出來，只能對衣服生氣，徹底扒開瓦薩的黑色襯衫，手指勾進那塊環在脖頸的白色項圈並扯掉。

一陣刺痛讓醫森反射性的縮回手，翻手看了看找不出異狀，又將視線放在瓦薩身上。不得不稱讚，夢魔種什麼都沒有，就身材臉蛋體力一流。那圖紋乍看下像是墨水剛寫在羊皮紙上，帶著水色，總覺得手上去搓一搓就會糊掉。

醫森踩著腳踏升高診椅，這回他能更直面的看見瓦薩的屁眼。是朵美麗的小花，醫森端詳，有多少年他沒見過這種只是一個圓點的美麗粉嫩菊花了？惡魔天生浪蕩，不管男女或雙性，能插的地方一律是插滿為主，屁股一旦開發過，便會成為一條縫，如同女性的陰唇。

端詳一陣，醫森深感可惜，這麼罕見的夢魔初菊竟然要毀在他手裡。可惜完後是興奮，難得有未開發的惡魔肛門能讓他開發，而不是讓他從裡頭挖出奇怪的東西。醫森瞇起雙眼，漾起的笑容藏在湖水綠的口罩下。

「你要做什麼？」瓦薩看見醫森埋頭在他的股間，心裡生出了糟糕的想法和不妙的念頭，兩個互相纏繞如同刻在身體裡的DNA螺弦，拔除不掉。

隨即，冰涼的霧灑在他的肛門處，冰冷讓他緊縮了後穴，周遭肌肉開始麻木，觸覺像是蒙上了一層麻感，他能清楚的知道醫森的一隻手指在他後穴周圍揉著，又一陣冰涼，瓦薩戰慄著，他模糊的知道將要發生什麼，但他無法阻止。壓揉和冰涼交錯，戰慄從下腹腔向上啃食，像螞蟻囓咬著他的臟腑、他的呼吸、他的理智。思考拉扯著，他知道醫森會帶著他快感，想放下枷鎖沉淪，但又被教規不可淫亂束縛著，箝制著他的慾望，這些糾扯縛纏的念頭將他推至混亂的高峰，在醫森的手指侵入他的後穴，撐開肛門括約肌時跌落深淵，沉入慾海。

他只能像魚一樣張著嘴呼吸，全身上下都被快感剝奪操控，所有感官都只堪堪應付直覺的反應，抽搐呻吟扭動嗚咽，嘴巴疲於哭喊難以吞嚥而溢出唾涎，眼角流下因刺激而擠出的淚水。一指，兩指，三指，在他後穴進出攪弄，前面小孔中的棒子也越進越粗。

當醫森停下更換新的尿道棒時，他的手指也拔出瓦薩的身體。瓦薩喘著氣，迷茫聽見醫森的腳步聲遠離，和一句細聲音嘟嚷「手都酸了…」，勉強睜眼，淚眼婆娑的看見醫生拿起了一個擬真的…肉色的棒子。

直到他靠近，他才看見那是一根肉棒，陽具，假屌。上頭甚至有青色的血管脈絡。醫森閒話家常，在棒子上倒滿潤滑液，順便補了一些到瓦薩的屁股縫裡。「這隻，我忘記是什麼材質的，反正是人造的。」潤滑液又用完一罐，醫森隨手將罐子扔一邊，匡匡兩聲盪在診間。「對你還是先不要用真的，以免發生什麼意外，例如夾斷或是太過刺激。」「你…對每個人…都…這樣？」醫森疑惑，沒聽懂。「真的…上陣…」醫森笑出聲，「一般惡魔我可挑不起興致。」看到瓦薩一臉迷濛懵懂的表情，他補充說道「肉販能對每塊肉都有性致？」

瓦薩沒法回答，他只能發出叫聲，因為醫森將他手上的棒子滑進剛才手指微撐的穴。這次醫森只溫柔了幾次抽插，接下來是持續許久又重又深的拔抽推插。瓦薩的呼吸相當急促短暫，還沒吸到空氣就被攪弄激出喘叫。

浪潮般的喘咽叫吟讓醫森情緒好起來，他持續了一段時間手部運動，直到他心情到達愉悅。醫森將插在瓦薩後庭的假屌拔出，發出了波的一聲，裡頭的潤滑液隨著假屌流了出來，粉嫩穴口如同縮張的花圈。醫森將手上那隻按了按，隨即開始震動，隨即又添上了更多潤滑液。

「你…不是…人。」瓦薩喘著氣，在潮與潮之間說著，一句破碎成字符，夾雜在其中的聲音是連串的悶哼和呻吟。

「我這輩子唯一能肯定就是我百分百是個人」醫森的聲音依舊冷靜，但明顯帶上的愉悅戲謔，甚至些許的慾望。

兩人都沉浸在喘氣水澤聲中，好幾次瓦薩咬牙忍住聲音，醫森就會惡趣的將前後兩根棒子夾擊他的深處，迫使瓦薩無法克制的拔高音浪叫。他的理智瀕臨消失，一波一波的感覺將他推向越高的地方，快要溺斃在這不停息的浪潮中。

到最後，兩人都有點體力不支，瓦薩聲音已經沙啞，醫森的手也因長久以來沒有訓練而酸乏。

「你求我，我就停下。」醫森的手慢了下來，明明是自己體力不支，還不肯先降，硬要瓦薩先搖白旗。

瓦薩幾乎快要癱軟，斷斷續續委委屈屈的說「請…幫我…哈啊…抽出來…哈啊。」他全身染上更深的粉色，下腹和大腿間濕得一塌糊塗，乳白和透明的液體混和，已經分不清是哪種液體了。

「哪一個？」醫森停下手部運動，但假屌仍在瓦薩穴中震動，現在正捻著他聳著的尖端，抹復挑逗弄著尿道棒。

「呃啊…」瓦薩的胸上下起伏著，「前面的…拜託…哈啊…」醫森不滿意這個回答，稍微用力的將手中的尖端再推了一節進去。

「啊啊……」瓦薩被迫強制推到高頂，瞬間的刺激讓他用盡殘餘的力氣將身體弓到極端，四肢拉扯著束帶，診椅震動。瓦薩什麼都看不到，眼前只有一片白，陰莖頂端的棒子被推出一大節，並從縫隙中溢出更黏稠的液體，醫森欣賞著，一陣久違的戰慄從頭到腳貫穿脊椎，等感覺過了許久才又用手撚起一些乳白，大拇指食指開闔的測試，瞇起眼研究。靜默片刻，醫森才又開口。

「哪一個？請求要將條件說明白。」瓦薩現在除了感覺到羞恥外，還是羞恥，及醫森的惡意調戲。

瓦薩喘息著，壓抑著什麼，勉強說完「插在…呃…我的…陰莖裡…哈啊的…棒子…還有後面的…東西」這一句話。不過這樣子楚楚可憐，梨花帶淚的懇求，只會造成醫森更想蹂躪他。

「跟著我說一次，」醫森向前傾，欺身壓上他的左大腿內側和小腹，避開瓦薩挺立的陰莖。馬甲蕾絲粗硬摩擦，說話喘氣撲灑在他的肌膚上，刺激著他已經充血敏感的肌膚。

「請」「請…」「幫我」「幫…哈啊…我…」「拔出」「嗯…拔出」「插在我」「插啊啊阿…在我…」「那飢渴的」瓦薩閉上雙眼，唸出「飢渴…的」「大肉棒」閉上雙眼，那呼吸撲在肌膚上的觸感更加強烈「嗯？不念了？」瓦薩的聲音如同蚊子被掐住喉嚨般細小「大肉棒…」「裡的尿道棒」「尿…道棒…」「抽出來」「嚶…抽出來…」

啊主，請原諒他，他用了糟糕的詞彙。

這個念頭閃過，下一秒他就被釋放，前後都是。濃濁到幾近粉漿般的精液從被開拓的洞口噴出，一股一股的如同泉湧出。醫森來不及閃躲，黑色的馬甲短褲沾上黏稠的白色，連挽起的髮也無法倖免。

診椅的接物盤不夠大，有些精液噴得太高太遠滴落在地上，房內隨即蓋滿了情慾的腥騷味。醫森看了看診椅上還在宣洩的清純小傢伙，和滿室狼籍。

他長吐了一口氣，心情有點輕鬆，只要現在不去多想打掃之事。脫下手套，摘下口罩，低頭數數這回用掉多少罐潤滑液，並記錄在冊。看見鏡子內的自己，衣服上沾得狼狽，仔細審視，視線從頭到胸口，再往下滑，忽地固定在跨下，的凸出。他迷茫的將食指探入口中，另一手撫著胸向下滑，捏住了腫起的一包。他難道是對這隻純潔到有剩的夢魔有反應了嗎？透過鏡子，他看見粉色暈在他臉頰和裸露的肌膚，和宣洩到尾端、顫抖不止的小傢伙。

不，論尺寸，他不到大，但也不到小。醫森一邊搓揉自己的充血處，一邊打量被他操到癱軟的瓦薩，擰起眉頭思考。

直到一切歸於平靜，醫森才上前把椅子高度調降，將瓦薩鬆開。此時的瓦薩軟得無法自己站起，半個身體都被白色黏稠噴濺得十分狼籍，尤其是垂在股間的陰莖，泥濘不堪，肛門也被假屌開發後而略略張著，一樣狼狽。

醫森不得已，只能扛拽半拖著比自己高一頭的瓦薩進浴室，並扶他（或說摔會更準確）進浴缸。轉開熱水，花灑和水龍頭帶出水花和蒸氣，他扯掉瓦薩還穿在身上的黑色襯衫，隨手扔在一邊。

將自己身上的馬甲拔開後，發現瓦薩已經陷入昏睡，正滑入逐漸升高的熱水。醫森雙手穿過瓦薩的腋下，從身後將他拉坐起。快速褪下自己的褲子和靴子，一同坐進浴缸中給自己和瓦薩清洗，一邊搓著一邊哀怨，他長這麼大，可沒給人家洗過澡呢。氣的捏住了瓦薩的鼻子，看他逐漸缺氧的張開嘴呼吸的樣子，醫森還是消不了氣。

將瓦薩搓白白後，醫生放乾浴缸的水，隨便的扔一條大浴巾在他身上，轉身要踏進淋浴間。而熱水的離開讓瓦薩發出嚶嚀，醫森停頓，手掌握拳放開握拳放開，又轉身回來，粗魯的將對方擦一擦，並再追加兩條毛巾，將他裹成毛毛蟲。

打開浴室暖氣，才進入淋浴間沐浴。

等到瓦薩醒來，他已經在床上了。一個浮誇至極的圓形大床，還有配合床型的床慢，能夠將床和床外隔開。醫森從浴室走了出來，長長的頭髮還滴著水。「終於洗乾淨了，那麼黏稠。」

接下來醫森一連串的話，砸得瓦薩這個小天真矇傻，讓他倆從此難（男）捨難分難分難捨。

「欠診金十億。」「醫藥材料，診療，掛號，藥費，還有我幫你洗澡洗衣的費用。」「沒那麼多錢沒關係，我可以接受肉償。」「注意，這只有你有肉償這個選項。」


End file.
